darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GreyAlestor((Mana))/Studys of skill system
Im not the most Vaunguard player of the Souls series, but i like to think that i can hold my own with a good run of the games. Im still preety fresh into the newest additon to the souls searies -Dark souls 3- Ive ran through Demon souls, Dark souls one, and Dark souls 2. Hell ive even ran through bloodborn. Still i like to take my time to study how the Leveling changes throughout the games. Yes they may seem like they have almost identical clones to each game for the leveling system, but the fact remains that they have been ither improved, or rebalenced for each game. So far within the setting of Dark souls 3 ive found it abit hard to start as one of the bigger classes and lvl with a great degree. The first thing to throw forth is the Soul colection. When the souls series started out we all got introduced to the process of Souls. Killing enemys to earn the singular currency within the world of the series. It continues to the new entrie, and I have to say it seems to have changed quite abit. In Demon souls i found it not terribly hard to obtain souls to use for leviling, and other perpouses, but once Dark souls came around things began to change abit, and i understand the concept of grinding. Its preety big in the souls series in each game at some point. Still though the next entry came -Dark souls 2- And souls became quite easy for an early levling, but harder at a later point, and ive noticed that the latest entry -Dark souls 3- makes the early lvls a pain. Only one class seems to have a jump for lvl perpouses, and that is the -Deprived class- This class starts at lvl-1 and all the stats are set to 10 all around. As the traditional souls series has put. The disadvantage is that the deprived starts with almost nothing. In three the deprived is not nessicerily weak, but the class fallows some great disadvantages to the more adjusted players of other classes. Starting with the general items. The deprived has no Armor rating at all. No deffensive gear. The wooden sheild can stop very littl damage, but it also as low resistance to any form of attack. The club has a very good attack power for starting, but it has no combo style persay. It is a simple smack for the light attack, and it is a jump slam for the heavy. Slow in reaction at most times. Its Skill in Dark souls 3 allows for an enraged abbilty that boost your charecter slightly for a breif time. The deprived is a class that needs adjustment for many, though the biggest advantage is the stats, and the required souls to lvl as the deprived sits at lvl 1. a meisly 640ish souls to lvl the first time. Another good advatage is the luck being up witht eh rest. Most seem to think luck dose not play a part in the game, and for most it wont, but luck has a better effect in Dark souls three with the abbilty to sell useless items for souls. Luck allows for the item discovory to rise making it easy to get loot drops off enemys. With a high luck stat you could essily grind the first region on the lothric wall, or even the lothric knights down by the vally for a farming zone to retrive both souls from killing enemys and souls from selling items retrived from enemys. Ive tried this myself with my Mercenary class. I farmed the starting valley zone on the lothric castle, and i sat there for about an hour killing the lothric knights. Each peice of the lothric armor sells for decent souls. One hour and i had 8 chestplate ((selling for 500 souls each)) 6 legging ((selling for 500 each)) 9 guantlets ((selling for around 200 each)) 4 Helmets ((selling for around 200 each)) , and 12 lothric swords ((selling for 500 each)) with the additon of 2 lothric spears ((selling around 500 each)) add that all up and youve got around 17k in souls. Wich is not bad think now if you found an area to grind higher teir enemys with high soul drops. Now do note the hour grind i did was with inly a luck stat of 12 making my item discovory 112 wich in caculation of the standar 10 stat for luck equal to 110 makes the deprived normal drop rate decent for a starting stat. For exsample lets take 5 enemys in a zone with teh standard 10 point in luck the drop would have to run by a 10 devided by 5 stat. with 5 enemys you have the likly odd of obtaining 2 items from those 5 enemys,Now raise my stat to 12 and the odds jump to 2.4 wich is very good within a drop rate setting. imagen pushing your luck to the 20 mark or higher. The drop rate sits as a good grinding method for starting, and possibly later on.At the time i doing a futher dive on the lvl tree, and i plan to cover each stat in depth with good reason. Category:Blog posts